Oblivion
Oblivion is the final installment in the Power of Five Series by Anthony Horowitz. This final book of the series involves the Five Gatekeepers trying to find each other once more to once again banish the Old Ones from the Earth. It was released on October the 4th 2012 in the United Kingdom. Background Information According to Anthony Horowitz, the final book is about the Old Ones attempting to destroy the world through global warming, and it deals with the Gatekeepers trying to find each other again after being separated in Necropolis. On Twitter, in reply to a fan, he revealed that Oblivion would be about terrorism, over-population, resurgent fascism, and global warming. The book is therefore split into five different sections: Earth, Fire, Water, Ice and Air, relating to Matt, Pedro, Scott, Jamie and Scarlett respectively. The organisation of the book through elements was not used in the final edition, however. Furthermore, the character of Sarah Kate/Scout who was shown in the teaser Chapter 1 had her name changed, and became Holly. Plot Summary After the events of Necropolis, the five Gatekeepers have ended up all over the world, as well as having jumped ten years into the future in a world of terrorism, war and famine. Jamie Tyler ends up in a village in England which has survived the Terrorist attacks on the country due to being forgotten. After one of the villagers betrays him for money, the village is destroyed but he escapes with Holly, a villager, and Graham Fletcher (who was known as The Traveller), a member of the Nexus , which has grown in the past ten years to fund and support resistance against the Old Ones . Scarlett ends up with Richard Cole in Egypt and get to Cairo with the help of Albert Remy of the Nexus. After defying the resistance leader, Tarik, who asks her to drown his enemy with her powers, he secretly uses her, Richard and Remy as suicidal weapons to kill his enemy, by planting bombs in the car they would be driving in. However, Richard has secretly taken the bomb out of the jeep. Remy is killed by the Old Ones, while Scarlett and Richard escape to Dubai. Scott and Pedro are captured by the Old Ones. Scott is tortured by Jonas Mortlake and eventually joins the Old Ones, flying from Italy to Oblivion, Antarctica, where Chaos, King of the Old Ones, is preparing to make a last stand. Meanwhile, Pedro escapes through the sewers and some refugees save him from the volcano Vesuvius and take him to Rome, so that he can get to Oblivion through a door. Matt ends up in Brazil with Lohan , who sells him as a slave three times for money and rescues him. Matt goes into the dream-world and reads about his future in the Library. In Dubai, Scarlett and Richard go to the airport, where a jet was supposed to be waiting to take them to Antarctica, and find one plane, whose pilot has been captured stealing from the palace of a mad sheikh and will be executed. Scarlett and Richard go to a casino, where people, once famous, are 'gambling to live'. Scarlett gambles $5,000 and picks the number 5, because she knew from the dream world. The sheikh asks her to be his wife while she is having dinner with him and threatens that Richard will be executed if she doesn't. She escapes with Richard and saves the pilot. They are pursued but Scarlett uses her powers to escape. Matt is sold to slaves a fourth time, but Lohan is captured and has to go as well, being sent to a community of gold miners where Matt becomes ill. However, he manages to escape with Lohan, onto a Legacy 600, and they fly to Antarctica, where Scarlett has been for a week. Jamie, Holly and the Traveller have escaped on a canal boat and reach a bunker in London, where they are congratulated by the Nexus. However, Jamie has been told by Matt, in the dream world, that he must go into St. Meredith's church and that he will be signalled to go through the door at the right time, but that they have been locked by Chaos. Matt meets David Cain, leader of the World Army, who attack Oblivion in an air-strike and then by land. Despite the air-strike seeming to cause a lot of damage, it is just an illusion created by the Old Ones and a huge massacre starts. Seeing this, Matt splits the ice so that the entire army is not killed. Matt is then sent a message by Scott to meet him alone. Despite knowing that this is a trick, he reluctantly allows Richard to accompany him. Fly-soldiers capture Matt, while he tells Scott that he knew that he knew he would be betrayed. Scott, in Oblivion, is attacked by Mortlake, who had been seeking revenge on Scott. He sacrifices himself to unlock the 25 gates. At the same time, Matt is beaten up by the new chairman of Nightrise, and Richard kills Matt with his Inca knife which he received in Evil Star, so that the past Matt can replace him. The sky is set on fire due to this and Jamie, seeing this as the signal, enters the door to Oblivion with Holly. At the same time, Pedro comes out, having reached the door. Flint replaces Scott and the Five, together at last, kill Chaos. Holly narrates the end of the book, where she and Richard have started a settlement in England, which grows. Lohan has got back to the East safely, and the Five go to the dream-world, now full of colour. Richard and Holly sometimes go there, and Matt has told them that they will go there as well when they die. Category:Book Category:What's the authors purpose Category:Characters